Diamond in the Rough
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: It has been a few years since the love of my life passed leaving me with our three children. There getting older now and asking me about her so I tell them the stories about her. "Daddy what was mommy like?" my daughter asked me. "She was a diamond in the rough." I answered. Romance is involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**11th story of the month. Hope you like it, it's one of my sadder ones in my opinion.**_

* * *

This is my story of how I met the love of my life and how I ended up with my three children, one girl and two boys.

I sat at the kitchen table in the morning eating breakfast on Saturday with my kids when my daughter randomly asked me.

"Daddy, what was mommy like when she was alive?" my little black-haired blue-eyed girl asked me.

"If I had to say what your mom was like when we first met and all the time I knew her was that she was definitely a diamond in the ruff." I said.

"Can you tell us when you first met mommy?" my son asked me.

"When I first met your mom… it was just like yesterday…" I said nervously.

All my children raised their eyebrows curious why I just spoke like that.

"Let me tell you the story from the beginning." I said as they nodded their little heads.

(When they first met)

"Daddy, why do I have to go meet your friends with you but not Itachi?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke was currently five years old right now. His hair was spikey in the back and his bangs were straight in the front, he has black eyes like his whole family that always get a tint of red when he's mad, pale skin, with a lithe body frame.

"Sasuke, you're going because my friend has a daughter your age that he wants her to make a friend." Fugaku said.

"But dad," Sasuke pouted.

"No buts, you're going." Fugaku said walking up to his friend's door.

Fugaku rang the doorbell and all you heard was yelling and Sasuke steered away from it not wanting to be involved.

"Daddy! The door!" Sasuke heard the little scream.

"I know; I know Naruto calm down." A man's voice resounded as the bouncing around got closer to the door.

The door opened and all Sasuke saw was a big blonde ball bouncing around.

"Good evening Fugaku," the man said as Sasuke kept his eyes on the girl that happened to be a little taller than him.

"Your shorter than me. Are you sure you're not a girl?" the girl taunted him.

Fugaku looked at the girl then his son and knew this would lead to a fight between the two kids and then it happened. The kids started tumbling in the doorway fighting. Fugaku and Minato just looked at the two and pushed them into the house so they could close the door all while listening to the grumbling Sasuke was doing about him not being short. And Naruto saying yes you are and that he fought like a girl. So when she said that he bit her and pulled her hair then she cried and they both got put on time out.

"Stupid," Sasuke mumbled having his mini Uchiha glare going on.

The blonde just ignored him just making him even more mad at her.

"Daddy?" the blonde called out while the men were in the kitchen.

"Yes Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Could we move now?" Naruto asked.

"Are you both going to be nice?" Minato asked.

Before the young one answered she looked at Sasuke with a mischievous grin that planned destruction that Sasuke was kind of nervous about but then she spoke.

"Yes daddy," Naruto said with a grin that made Sasuke second guess himself.

"Okay, be good and go to your room until dinner is ready. Take Sasuke with you." Minato said.

The kids took off the second he said okay. Sasuke being behind the boisterous blonde kept him on his toes. When they got into her room it was absolutely to much orange for Sasuke to take.

"Eww… why is your room this orange?" Sasuke said making a disgusted face.

Naruto looked at him with a glare and punched Sasuke in the face.

"Oww…" Sasuke said after he got punched in the face.

"Me and my daddy did it and it's beautiful." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah for a blind person." Sasuke mumbled.

He didn't know it but Naruto heard him perfectly and that's when she attacked him.

"You take that back stupid." Naruto said hitting him in the face.

"Fine, fine sorry." Sasuke said wanting the punching's to his face to stop.

Before she moved though she pulled his hair really hard and bit him in his neck.

"OWW!" now Sasuke was the one crying. Sasuke ran downstairs to his father and his father glared at Minato for his daughter biting his son. Minato gave him a nervous smile.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Minato screamed to his daughter.

When his daughter didn't come downstairs he went upstairs and she got in trouble. Sasuke didn't know what happened but when Naruto came downstairs she looked extremely sad and he didn't like the look on her face. An hour later and after dinner of Naruto not talking to him Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching cartoons while the adults talked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to him standing by the end of the couch.

Sasuke looked at her and didn't like how she was looking so he threw a pillow at her.

"Why did you hit me with the pillow stupid Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me." Sasuke said glaring at her.

"Well sorry I just wanted to say sorry for biting you so hard when I bit you." Naruto said and threw the pillow back at him.

"I'm sorry too for biting you." Sasuke said looking away. "Do you want to watch cartoons with me?" Sasuke asked and she brightened up like it was the best news of the day.

She jumped up on the couch next to him and pulled the blanket by them and they fell asleep watching cartoons. Naruto laid on Sasuke's lap as Sasuke laid on the end of couch. Their parents came in the room thinking what a sweet sight. Wait until years pass and watch how much these two progress then you won't think of it as sweet. It was going to be hell raising these two together.

(End of the Memory)

"So, when you first met mommy she was taller then you and you got mad at her and bit her." My little girl asked me.

"Nakia, please ignore the little things. In the end that night set the stage of us having and being close for the rest of our lives." I said face palming that my daughter would notice the strangest things.

"Daddy, why did you hit mommy with a pillow?" my son asked me.

"Well Naruto, if I think back on it now I didn't like that she looked sad so I hit her." I said.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" my other son said.

"Akito, not the way me and your mom were. We fought all the time so it was normal." I said.

I looked at the time and realized my kids were going to be late for whatever they had going on today so I shooed them away. When I finally got alone I walked to my photo books and turned to the page where we were laying together sleeping when we were kids.

'Oh how much I miss her,' I thought.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 ** _The story is told in Sasuke's POV until we go back in time to the occurence of the memory it's told in nooone's POV but it shows Sasuke's life because he wouldn't know anything but his own life or if he was there. And YES Naruto is dead._**

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **It's a New Year. I hope everyone has a good year.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

When my kids finally got home from their other activities dinner was ready and they were ready for another story.

"Daddy, how about you tell us the first time you and mommy kissed?" Naruto asked me.

"We were in middle school and it was an accident." I said.

My kids circled the table ready for me to tell the story.

(Their first kiss)

"Sasuke, why do you keep blowing off all the girls in the class?" Naruto said standing on the desk face to face with Sasuke.

"Can you move?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Sasuke didn't understand why the girls kept sending Naruto to him to talk to him for them when he didn't give a damn about any of the girls accept Naruto.

"NO bastard!" Naruto screamed in his face then suddenly her shoelace got stuck when she was trying to move and landed on him mouth to mouth.

When they both separated everyone in class was going crazy. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each in horror, they were so terrified. That was when Naruto felt the murderous vibe from all the girls and ran out the class. But Sasuke didn't let nothing happen to her because he chased them just in case.

(Memory Ended)

"So dad, what happened to mom?" Akito asked.

"She didn't talk to me for weeks because the girls were mad at her." I said chuckling back at the memory.

"Daddy, did they ever beat mommy up so she wouldn't be close to you?" Naruto asked.

"No, she was a strong woman and I would never let anyone touch your mother." I said.

"Dad, when did you realize you were in love with mom?" Nakia asked.

"Ah… that I could probably say when we were in high school. But I always loved her since I met her. I just didn't realize it until our first year of high school." I said thinking back on it myself.

(Sasuke Realizing his Feelings)

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto said running up to him.

"What? Why are you sweating?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji asked me out on a date. What should I do?" Naruto asked him.

Not realizing the fury, he had at that very moment Naruto inched closer to him trying to get her best friends opinion.

"Do nothing, you shouldn't be with him." Sasuke said trying to stay calm.

"Why? He's a nice guy bastard." Naruto said not understanding why Sasuke was being that way.

"Reject him I said." Sasuke said getting completely frustrated.

"No since you won't tell me why I am going to go on a date with him and have a good time." Naruto said attempting to walk away until Sasuke pulled her back into his arms.

"Sasuke, let me go." Naruto said struggling to get away from him.

He didn't let her go though he held her tighter and pulled her against his chest and gave her a kiss.

"I don't want you with him." Sasuke said after giving her a kiss looking at her with sad eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to say she just punched Sasuke then ran away from him. But later that day Sasuke found out that Naruto rejected Neji's date. He couldn't help but smile hearing this but the next day him and Neji got into a fight.

"Why did you tell Naruto not to go on a date with me? You have many options why do you want her?" Neji said getting into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke didn't like what Neji was saying at all so he punched him in the face.

"She is mine and has been since we were five and I won't give her to no one. I only want her and I will only have her." Sasuke said knowing he was sounding a bit greedy but he couldn't help it because he loved her and he knew it.

"She isn't some type of property Uchiha." Neji said punching Sasuke back and the fighting continued.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed running toward the fighting.

Sasuke for some reason stopped fighting immediately but Neji didn't and that was what continued the fight until the teachers came. That is what led to Sasuke being patched up by Naruto in the nurse's office.

"You're so stupid Sasuke. Why did you fight him?" Naruto asked rubbing some ointment on Sasuke's face where a cut was.

"Because he came at me first. I was just telling him that you were mine." Sasuke said honestly not seeing why he should lie.

"Why would I be yours?" Naruto questioned trying to get him to be more honest with her.

"Because I love you." Sasuke said pulling her into a kiss.

It was soft and gentle and it showed a different side to Sasuke that even Naruto hasn't seen before.

"Oh isn't that sweet little brother." Itachi said ruining the moment.

"And you will be grounded for a month young man." Fugaku said walking toward the two grabbing Sasuke by his ear.

"Sorry father," Sasuke grimacing because his ear started to hurt as his father pulled him out the room.

"Later Naruto," Itachi said to Naruto with Sasuke's disapproval.

He really was grounded for that month but both families were happy that the two wanted to be with each other but this led to another problem.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to him the next day.

"Naruto, my father also took away my phone so I couldn't get a hold of you." Sasuke said nervously.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto asked rather bluntly.

Sasuke was completely shocked that Naruto asked him that way.

"Yes I want to be with you." Sasuke said honestly.

"I want to be with you too." Naruto said giving him the biggest smile he has ever seen.

Sasuke was so happy that he grabbed her and kissed her again.

"So, Sasuke are you sure it's your dad with your phone?" Naruto asked.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked looking at their intertwined hands smiling.

"Well because I got these messages yesterday." Naruto said showing him her phone.

Sasuke looked at the phone and knew immediately that he was going to have to kill his brother.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sasuke screamed.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "It got us together right?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Maybe a thank you is in order than." Sasuke said blushing feeling extremely nervous now.

"I should give him a thank you too." Naruto said with a smile.

(Memory Ended)

"Wow dad, you fought for mom. I want someone to like me that much and do that for me." Nakia said daydreaming now.

"Yes I fought for her not intentionally though but Neji did have it coming." I said honestly.

I don't really like the fact that my daughter was only interested in that part.

"When did mom say I love you back to you?" Naruto asked.

"That's a story for another time. It's time for bed you three we have to go to your grandparent's house tomorrow." I said pushing them toward their bedrooms.

I thought all my kids were laying down when I went back to the living room only to find my son Akito by the photos I have of me and Naruto.

"Akito, what are you doing out here?" I said walking up to my oldest son.

"Dad, do you ever think that mom regretted having us?" Akito asked.

That question shocked me that for a moment all I could do was stare at him. Not even realizing it myself I started to cry because it bothered me that my son would ask or think that.

"Dad," Akito called out. He must have realized that he hurt my heart.

"Your mother would never regret having you three. She loved you with all of her heart. I don't want you to think otherwise." I said grabbing my son.

I know I got a bit sensitive but that was because I couldn't picture my life without my kids. They were the proof of the love me and Naruto shared with each other. She didn't sacrifice her life like most think she gave her kids the option to live instead by putting them first. And that is nothing compared to us losing our child. Me and her both knew that we had to put our feelings aside for each other in order to love and protect the children that we had with each other. The life we had together wasn't lost because we have something many people don't have and that's the will to continue even if one is gone. But that doesn't mean I don't hurt that she is gone.

"I'm sorry for thinking that dad." Akito said starting to cry.

"It's okay, she would understand." I said holding my son until he fell asleep in my arms then I took him to his bed.

When I was done with all that I walked back to the living room and picked up a picture of us at the mall with each other.

(Memory)

"Sasuke, let's do this so we can always remember are first date." Naruto said pulling him to the picture booth.

Sasuke let himself be pulled by her dropping his drink in the garbage and chasing after her.

"We have to do a bunch of poses." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke already ready to go.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

They started to do a bunch of poses and one in particular stuck in his mind was when Naruto put her hands by Sasuke's ear like she was going to tell him a secret and a secret sure as hell was what she told him.

"I love you," Naruto whispered shocking Sasuke while the pictures were still being taken.

Sasuke went straight for the kiss and kiss her hard. They smiled and laughed while it happened and it turns out they really like the photos and fought on who was going to take them home. But Sasuke insisted on taking the picture that Naruto said I love you to him in so they cut the six pictures in half. And both went home happier than before.

(Memory Ended)

"I got home that night and Itachi made fun of me the whole night when I told him why I wanted these pictures." I mused looking at my half of the pictures gently placing my hand across it to the other half smiling at her smile.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long to post another chapter for this lovely story. Hope to get more reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _How are all my readers?_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter..._**

* * *

I woke up early knowing I had the day to spend with my family and Naruto's. Naruto's family came to my parent's house every day. Of course they did though considering they were always best friends. My kids were always excited to see both grandparents.

"Daddy... I don't want to see Great grandpa he always cries seeing me." Naruto my youngest son said.

Naruto was the one that looked like Naruto the most out of them all and he was the youngest also. Nakia was my middle child she looked like me and Naruto. She had Naruto's eyes and her personality and me for everything else. My oldest son Akito was a mixture of the both of us though he was the laziest of my kids. He didn't really interact with the kids around him unless absolutely necessary or if he really liked them. I would say my oldest was a lot like Shikamaru, Naruto's best friend. The funny thing in that scenario is that Akito is also Shikamaru's son's best friend. My son Naruto he is shy but loves to pull pranks on the people he is closest too he is also intelligent and quite intuitive about the people around him for only being six years old.

Out of all my kids I would say Akito is the one to take Naruto's death the hardest considering he actually had the chance to know her. Around that time, he closed off and at that time he was actually just starting school so it was a crucial time that he didn't want to be a part of. He already had a friend so he didn't care about anything else.

"I know Naruto but he loves you." I said to my youngest.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Akito said gently while my daughter bounced around looking out the window as we pulled up to my family's estate.

Akito was gentle when it came to Naruto but with my daughter Nakia it was another story. For some reason unknown to me he couldn't get along with his sister like they were the complete opposites of each other.

"Calm down," Akito complained sounding completely lazy.

"Nakia, do you have your seat belt on?" I asked.

"No dad she doesn't." Akito said honestly.

"Tattle tell," Nakia mumbled glaring at him.

Akito shrugged his shoulders as he looked out the window. He liked going to his grandma's house he always enjoyed seeing his grandfather in his work study or his other grandpa talking to him about how he met their grandma.

I always have mixed feelings while being at my parent's house because I always think of her and how we met and other things that come to my mind but it always has something to do with her. It really didn't help that our parents were best friends.

(Flashback)

"Sasuke why do you always climb up there?" Naruto asked as she sat below the tree Sasuke was on.

"Because you can't get up here." Sasuke said chuckling as he knocked leafs into her hair.

"STOP IT STUPID! I will come up there and knock you down if you don't." Naruto screamed as she stood up shaking the leafs out of her hair.

"No, you won't because you can't even get up here." Sasuke taunted.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as she disappeared.

Sasuke was up in the tree for a minute before he heard crying and their parents come running out. Minato was shouting and then Sasuke heard his mother shouting for him.

"SASUKE!" Mikoto screamed for him.

Sasuke hopped off the tree and looked toward his mother.

"Mom?" Sasuke called out softly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto got hurt trying to get up the tree to get to you. We have to go to the hospital." Mikoto said grabbing his hand.

Come to find out later on that she had a minor concussion and a broken arm that she gloated and had everyone sign it then smacked Sasuke in the head with it. Sasuke was also not allowed to climb on the tree again in the presence of Naruto that is. Sasuke also got scolded for that happening since he was supposed to be playing with her to begin with. Of course, Sasuke didn't think it was fair and made a big deal about it and got into more trouble for that but Naruto got him out of it by telling them that he told her not to do it to begin with.

(End flashback)

I felt a smile come to my face as I parked the car.

"Daddy your scary when you smile like that." Nakia said.

"No, he's not," Naruto said smiling up at me.

"You're scary when you smile Nakia." Akito said.

"No, I'm not," Nakia said turning her head away from her big brother.

"You look just like dad when you smile so yes you do if he does." Akito said with a signature Uchiha smirk.

Smug little man I have there but who taught him that smirk. It must have been Itachi he's the only one I can think of that could pull it off that good.

"Kids stop it, I don't have a creepy smile and neither do you Nakia." I said in a tone that got all my kids attention away from fighting.

"Daddy was you thinking about mommy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, about the time she broke her arm." I answered as I gestured for my kids to get out the car.

Akito instinctively grabbed Naruto's hand as I grabbed Nakia's and we walked to my parent's door.

"SASUKE YOU FINALLY BROUGHT THEM!" Mikoto my mother screamed out with Kushina Naruto's mother came running out.

"GRANDMA!" Nakia and Naruto screamed running to them while Akito stayed behind by me.

I never understood but my oldest son never wanted to be close to either mother, mine or Naruto's. Whenever they tried to give him attention he would run away and go by my father or her father mainly her father. She was a daddy's girl too though so I guess it's understandable that he wants to be by the person closest to his mother seeing as he was a momma's boy.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked coming up to me.

Jiraiya always came with Naruto's parents to see the kids or I would never bring them to him.

"Nothing," I said as I walked up to my son and her father. "Hi Minato," I said hugging him.

"Hello Sasuke," Minato said while he hugged me.

I was always close to Minato aside from when he first heard Naruto and I got together. It was a completely different ballpark. It was pure scrutiny. It was like no one was good enough for his baby girl.

(Flashback: Minato and Sasuke talk)

"You think your good enough for my daughter?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke said.

It was Naruto and Sasuke's first year of high school after he declared wanting to be with her and them getting together that he felt the need to talk to Minato about his feelings. Leave Sasuke to believe that he would have a break because he knew the man but how wrong he was.

"What makes you think that you have a chance with her?" Minato asked glaring at Sasuke as he waited for Naruto so they could go on their first date since he just got off being grounded.

"Because I will cherish her for the rest of our lives. Minato sir I love your daughter even though she is completely different from me in all the good ways I still love her." Sasuke said.

"I won't accept it." Minato declared.

"Dad, stop it. You're the one who introduced us." Naruto said to her father pulling Sasuke toward the door while Minato was in tears and Kushina was saying have a good night with a smile.

"Be back by eleven." Kushina called out.

"ELEVEN!" Minato screamed and that was the last thing Sasuke heard before he was out the door.

Minato didn't talk to Sasuke normally for at least six months into their relationship when they had their first fight as a couple after that he was close to Minato.

(Flashback end.)

"How are you?" Minato asked.

"Tired," I said.

I work a nine to five job and take care of three kids so its murder at times not like I would take any of it back though.

"You look it; do you want us to watch the kids while you sleep?" Minato asked.

"That would be nice. I'll take you up on that offer than. Can you tell them I will be in my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have it under control." Minato said with Akito in an animated conversation with my father.

"Thanks," I said and walked to my room.

The moment I got into my room I saw everything was still the same which made it harder to be in here. My room had a lot of her stuff in it. We used to share so much that it was hard to ever go through everything. I miss her so much. I shook my head out of a daze I was in looking at a picture of her on my dresser. I have to get out of here so I decided to go to my brother's room knowing he wouldn't mind. When I got in there I was so exhausted that I fell asleep to his comforting scent.

By the time I woke up I noticed it was night time and my brother happened to be awake at his computer in his room.

"Awake now little brother." Itachi said with a smile turning around to face me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said and tried to get up to find weight on top of me making me look down to find both of my boys lying on top of me.

I felt a small smile come to my face as I rubbed their heads and looked down at them.

"They have been sleeping by you for at least an hour." Itachi said as he noticed me looking at my boys.

"Where is Nakia?" I asked looking back at him.

"Playing with mom and Kushina." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry that I came in here without asking." I said.

"Its fine, you haven't been into your room in years and I understand why. You have a lot of her stuff in there and it hurts you to see it all." Itachi said knowing me so well.

"Yeah, I miss her and it makes me think of her even more." I said sadly.

"I know," Itachi said softly.

My brother has always been one of the people to understand me just as well as Naruto. I was relieved about that considering I didn't have to explain my feelings than.

"What made these two come by me?" I asked pointing to my boys.

"Akito started looking for you when he noticed you were nowhere to be found. As for Naruto he fell asleep an hour ago because he wanted to be near you. Akito doesn't seem to want to be without you." Itachi said.

"Yeah, I know, he asked me the other day if I thought Naruto would regret having them." I said sadly.

"What gave him that impression?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You didn't give them a reason to feel that way, did you?" Itachi asked.

"No, do you really think he would be this attached if I did?" I asked completely appalled by my brother's question.

"Just asking don't get mad at me for it." Itachi said holding his hands up in a surrendering position.

"I know, I miss her but I would never regret the decision we made to have them." I said feeling tears well up by my eyes.

I started to get up so I could use the bathroom.

"Don't go," I heard Akito whisper grabbing ahold of me making my heart clench in pain. "Mommy," Akito whispered.

Itachi and I looked at him with sadness filling our hearts.

"It's okay Sasuke I will be here with him while you go to the bathroom." Itachi said standing up to go by my boys.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I had to wash my face off because I couldn't ignore the pain in my heart.

"DAD!" I heard Akito scream making me run out the bathroom straight to Itachi's room.

"Akito," I said running into the room and before I knew it my oldest son ran into my arms hugging me closely.

"Akito, what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I had a dream that you were gone too." Akito said tears in his eyes.

"I won't be leaving you any time soon little man. I was just using the bathroom sorry if I scared you." I said in a gentle tone that only my kids ever got from me.

I could feel more eyes on me making me turn to see the rest of the family just watching. Nakia didn't really know what to say but walked up to her brother to hug him making Naruto do the same thing.

"It's okay Akito." Nakia whispered.

That was a rough night for me no matter how I felt about my feelings I couldn't ignore my own child's pain by no means. My oldest boy was in pain and it broke my heart to witness. I knew I had to something to make my son feel better no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Akito is 12**_

 _ **Nakia is 10**_

 _ **Naruto is 6**_

 _ **Okay so I have a message for my readers who read Momma's Boy I started the sequel but I am curious on if I should post it after Momma's Boy is done or should I post it in January like all my other new stories? Let me know how you feel about it. I look forward to hearing from all of you. You don't have to put it in a review you can also write me in a PM. If you want the sequel to be posted let me know. If you don't read the story you should.**_


End file.
